Memory Lane
by amymitchellxoxo
Summary: Chuck and Blair in Monte Carlo. Just a cute little one shot I pictured in my head during a Law class.


**I don't own Gossip Girl or the characters (blah blah blah) **

Blair lay on her back, staring at the perfectly furnished ceiling in Chuck's Monte Carlo hotel room. Their tangled breaths the only sound to be heard and their heaving chests trying to catch as much air as possible after their previous activities, the room certainly was stuffy.

Only seconds ago Chuck was holding his sweaty body over Blair, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist whilst he pounded into her, _over and over and over._ She almost forgot how unreal it felt, Chuck kissing and caressing every inch of her body, the sound of his grunts and moans echoing in her ear as they reached their release together.

And now here they were, lying side by side, on their backs, celebrating their newly made promise. Blair felt Chuck entwine his fingers with hers under the silk sheets, causing butterflies to flutter in her stomach.

She couldn't imagine not being in love with Chuck, it had been nearly 5 years since Victrola, her life before that limo ride was a distant memory.

It was difficult to picture that she would probably be at Yale with Nate right now, with their bulldog, her studying Law and sharing an apartment in New Haven. Nate seemed perfect on paper, but she never felt more alive, happy, or loved than she did when she was with Chuck.

A small squeeze of his hand brought Blair back to the present; she turned her head to the left and found Chuck staring at her.

"What?" she asked.

Chuck's mouth opened a little, "I", he gulped, "I thought you would never come back to me"

Blair's heart broke. "Chuck, I-"

"No, shh, we've spoken and" he exhaled, "I know our path has been complicated but we need to focus on our future together. Of course first I need to take down Bart and you need to make Eleanor proud, but-"

"Reusing my words, Bass?" Blair loved how easy it was to just _talk_ with Chuck, it had been years since they both lay in bed and enjoyed each other's company and warmth. They already had their big talk and she decided to lighten the mood. Chuck could sense her playful tone and decided to play along.

"Because in the end, _love makes everything simple_" he mocked.

Blair pretended to be offended, faked gasped and pulled herself on top of him; she folded her arms on his chest and rested her chin there, eye level.

"Blair, these past three days have been incredible, you're incredible."

"It was a joint effort" she smirked just before kissing him. He enjoyed the feel of her lips moving on his for a moment before he pulled away a little, mouths still dangerously close.

"What are you thinking about?" Blair was curious.

"Other than how happy I am right now? I was actually taking a trip down memory lane. Do you remember the first time we schemed together?"

"How could I forget? Katy Cashen wore the same Mui Mui headband as me in 5th grade!" she pouted. "I let her off with a warning of course, but when she wore the same Gabbana pumps as me in 8th grade; she needed to be put in her place."

Chuck laughed "I can still see her humiliated face when you sent in that picture to Gossip Girl of her boyfriend with another girl, something about take downs really gets me-"

"Me too"

There was a long silence and they shared a smile; Blair leaned in closer, "I've never been as happy as I am when I'm with you." She paused and Chuck started into her eyes, edging her to continue.

"Not _just_ when we were together or before Bart's wedding, but when we were kids, you know… it was so easy and _fun, _whether it was ruining people's lives or you keeping me company whilst my mother was in Paris, you were always such a good friend" she nuzzled her face in the crook of his neck "you're still my best friend" she murmured against his sweaty skin.

Chuck's heart swelled at Blair's confession. "You're my best friend too, we're the perfect team….although don't tell Nate" Blair giggled.

"I think I always loved you" he admitted, "You were so perfect and delicate, I just had to admire you from afar whilst you were on Nathaniel's arm….but the moment I think I fell in love with you was when you danced for me, when you showed me the real Blair, my Blair."

"Oh and didn't I show you how much you misinterpreted me on that limo ride home" Blair whispered and started making a trail of kisses from Chuck's ear to his throat.

Chuck closed his eyes and chuckled "mmm, you sure did, but I always knew there was something hidden behind the cool exterior, you just never had a chance to explore it."

"And oh boy did we explore it" Blair stopped her pattern of kisses up and down Chuck's neck and rested her chin back on his chest, face to face. "Okay, okay, if you had to choose your five favorite moments of us, Chuck and Blair, what would they be?" Blair asked excitedly, craving his answer.

Chuck started tracing patterns up and down Blair's right arm with his finger which sent shivers up and down her spine, Chuck smirked when her mouth opened a little, obviously aroused.

"Hmm" he paused, deep in thought.

Blair waited. One of her hands in his hair, massaging his scalp; he always loved it when she played with his hair.

"I would say Victrola was one of the best nights of my life, if not the best, I never felt anything that real before…. the pure intensity of it, the dare, your dance, our first time…..the butterflies…."

"And then there would be the week after graduation when I finally told you I love you, even though we had so many unforgettable moments when we dated, that was the happiest day of my life….and then we had sex and ate macaroons until " he smiled-remembering that night as if it were yesterday-and she returned it. Graduation seemed like a life time ago.

Blair still remembered the brief week between Nate's party and his confession on the sidewalk outside The Plaza, she had never been that heartbroken, that was the week she lost all hope, the week she believed it was really over between them.

Chuck snickered, pulling her from her thoughts.

Blair was confused. "What?"

"Remember New Year's 2009?"

Blair giggled remembering the time Chuck spontaneously took her to Greece, insisting they go away since they spent Christmas apart.

"Hmm, I seem to recall a certain someone acting like a jealous ten year old when I accepted a poor stranger's dance…" her bitch smile plastered on her face.

"Do you blame me? That guy had his hands _all _over you."

"Please!" Blair scoffed, "you loved playing jealous boyfriend, interrupting our dance half way through and showing off your moves to the rest of the club."

"You love my moves Waldorf" he winked. "And don't pretend that's the only the only memory of the trip you have." He teased.

She stayed silent. "Skinny dipping, beach sex… most nights we hardly got past the meze" Chuck's eyes glistened. "There's a beach right outside, do I need to track your memory?

"Such a romantic" Blair pulled herself forward so she could press her lips against his, one hand still in his hair, the other wrapped around the back of his neck. His hands tightened around her waist as if to pull her even closer.

Her pulse quickened as his fingers ran across the skin on her lower back under the duvet, desire unfurled in her veins as he kissed her deeply.

Chuck pulled back and their lips were only centimetres apart. "Blair" he whispered in his raspy bedroom voice that always sent electric currents shooting through her body. "The list"

"I'm sure if you carry on what you're doing, tonight will make top five" she smirked against his mouth.

He swiped his tongue over the crease of her mouth, seeking entrance, caressing her backside as she obediently allowed him access.

"You're such a tease" he managed to get out before he flipped her over so he was on top, and claimed her neck.

* * *

Hours later, they lay content. Blair's head resting on Chuck's chest, their hands anywhere that found bare skin.

"Care to tell me some of your favorite Chuck and Blair moments?" Chuck asked.

"Four words" Blair responded. "Erickson Beamon. Snowflake Ball"

Chuck lost his breath. "Do you-", he blinked. "Do you still have the Erickson Beamon necklace?"

"It's funny you ask…"

She untangled herself from him and pulled the duvet off her body to climb out of the bed. If Chuck wasn't so focused on staring at her bare backside-glistening under the dim light the room provided- his first thought would have been 'why wasn't she attached to his body anymore.'

The only time they left the bed in the past three days were to shower, that idea resulted in Blair being pressed up against the cool tiles whilst Chuck had his way with her, and to use the toilet. They didn't even waste time ordering room service.

Why order room service when the other tasted so much better than food?

Biting on her lower lip, she smiled and crossed the room with a box in her hand. She sat in front of him and opened the lid.

Chuck gasped and his eyes automatically went to hers. They shared the comfortable silence as he pulled the necklace from the box and unclasped it; Blair put the box on the bedside table and turned so her back to him.

Chuck swept Blair's hair to the side over her shoulder and kissed the back of her neck before fastening the clasp just above that cute little freckle she had there.

He kissed her shoulder and Blair brought her face around to look at him, eyes completely filled with lust.

"Aren't you going to say it?" she whispered.

Chuck fingered the pendants resting against her collarbone. "Something this beautiful deserves to be seen on someone worthy of its beauty."

Blair's radiant smile was enough for Chuck to plaster a smile on his face too. "I love you." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and let him lower her onto the bed, "I love you too" he gasped, "So much, Blair"

Staring into each other's eyes, Blair played with the bottom of Chuck's messy hair and he held her waist. "You're perfect Chuck Bass, perfect for me."

**That was just something stupid/cute I kind of daydreamed about, I'd apprechiate it if you would let me know if it sucked or not:) - Amy**


End file.
